The Plague Dogs/Credits
UK Dub Opening Credits *Nepenthe Productions presents *"The Plague Dogs" *Based on the novel by: Richard Adams *Editor: Richard Harkness *Sound: Mark Berger, Russell Edmund Hill *Production Designer: Gordon Harrison *Music: Patrick Gleeson *Directors of Animation: Tony Guy, Colin White *Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Closing Credits *Martin Rosen's production of The Plague Dogs *With the Voice Talents of: Snitter - John Hurt Rowf - Christopher Benjamin The Tod - James Bolam Dr. Boycott - Nigel Hawthorne Tyson - Warren Mitchell Stephen Powell - Bernard Hepton Laboratory Assistant - Brian Stirner Lynn Driver - Penelope Lee Farmer - Geoffrey Mathews Farmer's Wife - Barbara Leigh-Hunt Don - John Bennett Wag - Warren Mitchell Williamson - John Franklyn-Robbins Editor - Bill Maynard Robert - Malcolm Terris Pekingese - Judy Geeson Civil Servant #1 - Philip Locke Civil Servant #2 - Brian Spink Civil Servant #3 - Tony Church Civil Servant #4 - Anthony Valentine Civil Servant #5 - William Lucas Phyllis - Dandy Nichols Vera - Rosemary Leach Major - Patrick Stewart Animal Vocalization - Percy Edwards *Production Manager: Judy Hayward *Assistant to the Producer: V. Carol Dugger *Production Associate: Nancy Betts *Production Coordinators: Gordon Clark, Robert Graham *Production Accountant: Laurie Newman *Production Assistant: Joanne Hafner *Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore *Background Artists: Paul Shardlow, Michael B. Morgan *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See *Senior Animators: George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Colin White, Phil Robinson, Tony Guy, Alan Simpson, Bill Hajee *Animators: Marie Szmichowska, Retta Scott, Mary Carol Millican, Karen Peterson, Terry Hudson, Brad Bird *Effects Animators: John Allan Armstrong, Tony Guy *Senior Assistant Animators: Nicolas Stern, Margot Allen, Lennie K. Graves, Sean Turner, Rob LaDuca, Craig Armstrong, Randy Hamm, Kathryn Staats, Mary Sandberg, Jodi Shuster, Ellen E. Lichtwardt *Assistant Animators: David Sandberg, Trell Yocum, Michael J. Felber, A. Heeney, Nicola Kaftan, Alex Mann, Sam Kai *Color Consultant and Trace and Paint Supervisor: Donna K. Baker *Assistant Trace and Paint Supervisor: Sandy Houston *Second Unit Trace and Paint Department Supervisor: Debra Coy Smith Production Managers: Jerry Smith, Jeffrey Kahan *Tracing: Marty Walton, Penny Macpherson, Rebecca Petrulli, Joanne Corso, Jean T. Osborne, Jennifer Harkness, Debbie Shane, Para Winingham, Tom Bertino, Tim Mancusi, Jennifer Lewis, Sue Crossley, Donna M. Mankus, Briony Catling, Eleanor Barry, Susana Muñoz *Painting: Debra Hill-Cravelli, Barry Frederick, Suki Stern, Adelia Fritts, Sharron Evans, Susan Herzog, Carol Ann Parlato, Krist-Ann Pehrson, Laurie Wyman, Angela Greene, Mitzi Johnson, Alison Gilham, Stacy Rose James, Ellen Ferguson, Beth Ann Shannon *Second Unit Tracing: Jane Albrecht, Tony Anderson, Hsueh Ching Smith, Robert Cooper, Richard Delaney, Deborah Deskin Painting: Myoung Smith, Peter Albrecht, Kevin Richardson, George Berticevich, Annick Therrien, Christi Lyon *Checking: Lisbeth Horner, Terry W. Smith, Pam Kleyman, Carla Washburn *Camera: James Farrell, Marilyn O'Connor, Ron Jackson, Ted Bemiller Jr., Bill Bemiller, Robert Velguth, Thane Berti *Multi-plane Camera: Les Green, Peter Truckel *Sound Editors: John Nutt, Philip Alton, Brian Lintern, Tim Holland *Sound Assistants: Ronald A. Jacobs, Laura Louis, Dennie Thorpe *Apprentice: Nancy Cipes *Sound Effects Recording: D.M. Hemphill *Assistant Picture Editors: Marissa Hutter, Gordon Clark *Track Reader: Ada Guitierrez *Dubbing Mixers: Mark Berger, Tom Scott *Music Recording: Stacy Baird, Howard Johnston *Music conducted by: Patrick Gleeson *Original Music and Vivaldi excerpts orchestrated by: Dwight Okimura *Featuring The Kronos Quartet *"Time and Tide" Composed and sung by: Alan Price *Titles and Graphic Design: Kathleen J. Knabb *Model Maker: Joseph N. Lieuallen *Still Photographer: Robert Graham *The Producer wishes to thank JVC for their technical assistance of this film. *Soundtrack album released by CBS Records *Colour by Technicolor® *Re-Recorded at The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. San Francisco, California *© Nepenthe Productions, Inc. MCMLXXXII © Rowf Films, Ltd. MCMLXXXII *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. US Dub Opening Credits *Nepenthe Productions presents *"The Plague Dogs" *Based on the novel by: Richard Adams *Editor: Richard Harkness *Sound: Mark Berger, Russell Edmund Hill *Production Designer: Gordon Harrison *Music: Patrick Gleeson *Directors of Animation: Tony Guy, Colin White *Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Closing Credits *Martin Rosen's production of The Plague Dogs *With the Voice Talents of: Snitter - John Hurt Rowf - Christopher Benjamin The Tod - James Bolam Dr. Boycott - Nigel Hawthorne Tyson - Warren Mitchell Stephen Powell - Bernard Hepton Laboratory Assistant - Brian Stirner Lynn Driver - Penelope Lee Farmer - Geoffrey Mathews Farmer's Wife - Barbara Leigh-Hunt Don - John Bennett Wag - Warren Mitchell Williamson - John Franklyn-Robbins Editor - Bill Maynard Robert - Malcolm Terris Pekingese - Judy Geeson Civil Servant #1 - Philip Locke Civil Servant #2 - Brian Spink Civil Servant #3 - Tony Church Civil Servant #4 - Anthony Valentine Civil Servant #5 - William Lucas Phyllis - Dandy Nichols Vera - Rosemary Leach Major - Patrick Stewart Animal Vocalization - Percy Edwards *Production Manager: Judy Hayward *Assistant to the Producer: V. Carol Dugger *Production Associate: Nancy Betts *Production Coordinators: Gordon Clark, Robert Graham *Production Accountant: Laurie Newman *Production Assistant: Joanne Hafner *Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore *Background Artists: Paul Shardlow, Michael B. Morgan *Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See *Senior Animators: George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Colin White, Phil Robinson, Tony Guy, Alan Simpson, Bill Hajee *Animators: Marie Szmichowska, Retta Scott, Mary Carol Millican, Karen Peterson, Terry Hudson, Brad Bird *Effects Animators: John Allan Armstrong, Tony Guy *Senior Assistant Animators: Nicolas Stern, Margot Allen, Lennie K. Graves, Sean Turner, Rob LaDuca, Craig Armstrong, Randy Hamm, Kathryn Staats, Mary Sandberg, Jodi Shuster, Ellen E. Lichtwardt *Assistant Animators: David Sandberg, Trell Yocum, Michael J. Felber, A. Heeney, Nicola Kaftan, Alex Mann, Sam Kai *Color Consultant and Trace and Paint Supervisor: Donna K. Baker *Assistant Trace and Paint Supervisor: Sandy Houston *Second Unit Trace and Paint Department Supervisor: Debra Coy Smith Production Managers: Jerry Smith, Jeffrey Kahan *Tracing: Marty Walton, Penny Macpherson, Rebecca Petrulli, Joanne Corso, Jean T. Osborne, Jennifer Harkness, Debbie Shane, Para Winingham, Tom Bertino, Tim Mancusi, Jennifer Lewis, Sue Crossley, Donna M. Mankus, Briony Catling, Eleanor Barry, Susana Muñoz *Painting: Debra Hill-Cravelli, Barry Frederick, Suki Stern, Adelia Fritts, Sharron Evans, Susan Herzog, Carol Ann Parlato, Krist-Ann Pehrson, Laurie Wyman, Angela Greene, Mitzi Johnson, Alison Gilham, Stacy Rose James, Ellen Ferguson, Beth Ann Shannon *Second Unit Tracing: Jane Albrecht, Tony Anderson, Hsueh Ching Smith, Robert Cooper, Richard Delaney, Deborah Deskin Painting: Myoung Smith, Peter Albrecht, Kevin Richardson, George Berticevich, Annick Therrien, Christi Lyon *Checking: Lisbeth Horner, Terry W. Smith, Pam Kleyman, Carla Washburn *Camera: James Farrell, Marilyn O'Connor, Ron Jackson, Ted Bemiller Jr., Bill Bemiller, Robert Velguth, Thane Berti *Multi-plane Camera: Les Green, Peter Truckel *Sound Editors: John Nutt, Philip Alton, Brian Lintern, Tim Holland *Sound Assistants: Ronald A. Jacobs, Laura Louis, Dennie Thorpe *Apprentice: Nancy Cipes *Sound Effects Recording: D.M. Hemphill *Assistant Picture Editors: Marissa Hutter, Gordon Clark *Track Reader: Ada Guitierrez *Dubbing Mixers: Mark Berger, Tom Scott *Music Recording: Stacy Baird, Howard Johnston *Music conducted by: Patrick Gleeson *Original Music and Vivaldi excerpts orchestrated by: Dwight Okimura *Featuring The Kronos Quartet *"Time and Tide" Composed and sung by: Alan Price *Titles and Graphic Design: Kathleen J. Knabb *Model Maker: Joseph N. Lieuallen *Still Photographer: Robert Graham *The Producer wishes to thank JVC for their technical assistance of this film. *Soundtrack album released by Columbia Records *Color by CFI *Re-Recorded at The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. San Francisco, California *© Nepenthe Productions, Inc. MCMLXXXII © Rowf Films, Ltd. MCMLXXXII *This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits